<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me, Squeeze Me Until I Can't Breathe by TsukkiNoNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331900">Touch Me, Squeeze Me Until I Can't Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Magically self-lubricating ass), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Banter, Coming Untouched, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara is a mischievous crow demon who likes to ruffle his owl demon boyfriend, Bokuto's, feathers.</p><p>Or,</p><p> </p><p>MonsterLovin' weekend, let's go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Ennoshita Chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me, Squeeze Me Until I Can't Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my favourite kink, aka wing kink, aka my love for Dabihawks is projected here. xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Chikara were to list one thing he loves the most about his boyfriend, it’s got to be the fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> wings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl demon’s wings have the softest feathers imaginable, but at the same time, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>super sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t saying that his own aren’t sensitive, but it’s fun to play with Koutarou’s wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chikaaa,” Koutarou pouts when Chikara tries to touch the feathers on his wing-tips. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be on guard since we don’t know if other </span>
  <em>
    <span>tengu</span>
  </em>
  <span> are around?” Chikara quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you, and I trust you, Chikara,” Koutarou huffs. “Also, you’re my mate above anything. I trust you with my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t trust me with your feathers?” it’s Chikara’s turn to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know what you do with my feathers for</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Koutarou hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Chikara tries to be sly about it as he pinches the feather on the very tip of Koutarou’s beautifully silver-speckled white wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like how a cat would act if someone were to touch the base of their tail. (He’s ignoring how Koutarou actually does have a tail, unlike him.) He rubs the soft feather between his fingertips, pleased by the small sounds his owl is letting out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves his fingertips closer to the middle of the wingspan, searching for that spot that is more sensitive than the other parts of the owl’s wings, much like his own. He gently scritches at the feathers on that spot, hearing Koutarou’s moans getting louder and louder. He dips parts his lips and sinks his fangs into the upper ridge of the same wing he’s been teasing, triggering his boyfriend’s release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was not nice, Chikara,” Koutarou remarks once he’s calmed down from his high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara tries to come back with a smart remark, but he’s caught off by a fervent kiss as his owl turns around. He lets out a slight moan when Koutarou’s wings start to rub against his own, the friction becoming too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna get hard for me, my little crow?” Chikara can’t reply when he’s too focused on the pleasure of their feathers rubbing off like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of thing,” he gasps, too hard to think with his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya?” Koutarou nuzzles his face against the upper ridge of his left wing. “I mean, I was hoping my dear crow wanted to cuddle, but it seems he’s horny today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always horny around you, my owl,” Chikara admits. “So much…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me, my little crow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara bites down onto his lower lip to stop himself from crying out loud as he comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still hard,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>when did he get hard?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You little shit, you got yourself hard just to pleasure—oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got oni powers, and Koutarou loves to abuse his powers to make Chikara’s ass magically self-lubricate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to consent?” Chikara finds himself asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was already given?” Koutarou pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta always check for clear consents,” he counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, may I make your ass drip with slick that isn’t my cum?” his owl asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you may,” the crow finds himself blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clothes come off in a haste and Chikara finds himself bent over the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this counterproductive when we don’t want to be attacked?” Chikara starts as he feels his boyfriend’s fingertips against the rim of his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at the sky as I take you, my little crow,” Koutarou purrs, pushing his fingers in and curling towards his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, he can last long, but with the assault on his prostate and their wings rubbing off, again, he nears his climax too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, my pretty little crow,” Koutarou hums. “You don’t get to come until I’m fucking you raw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara caws, something he tries not to do in his human form, when Koutarou drives into him, nailing his prostate. He grips onto the handrail of the balcony, just taking what his boyfriend has to offer. He’s teetering over to his edge once more as Koutarou’s wings rub against his again, and when his fangs sink into the upper ridge of his right wing, he comes hard, unfurling his wings fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whimpers as Koutarou slams into his prostate a few more times before releasing his load.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think anyone with a telepathic ability just heard you within the 5km radius,” Koutarou teases him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, screw you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>